Crystal Journeys
by pikachutranerash
Summary: Scotty travels through Johto with his friends. He will try to get all the badges in the land, but will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

"Scotty doesn't know, that Fiona and me..." the alarm clock went off. Scotty groggily woke up and then threw the alarm at the wall. IT broke. Scotty lived in the world of Pokemon, where dreams of being a Pokemon Master and catching all the different Pokemon never ever came true. This story is about Scotty's journey and how he was different than all those who had failed before. Scotty was 15, had perfect blond hair, and wore blue surfer board shorts and a polo (always with the collar popped up). He got up and packed his bag, as he was getting ready to go on an epic journey(of course). His bag was conviently one of those bags that never gets heavier, no matter what you put in it. He was finally ready. He went downstairs to see his mother sitting at the dining room table.

"Scotty, are you sure you want to go? Can't you stay here for, oh I don't know, 15 more years?" his mom asked.

"Mom," Scotty replied, "I am 15. Most kids have tons of Pokemon by the time they are my age."

"Oh, but..." his mom sniffled. She then let out a sob and hugged Scotty so tight, he couldn't breathe. "Oh, my baby! I'll miss you so much."

"Mom!" Scotty said. Scotty knew he was going to miss being baby-ed by his mother, as he was pretty much a momma's boy. HE thought, though, that all kids leave home someday, and he would be no exception. Scotty then left his house to go to Professor Elm's lab, which was very conviently located next door. On the way there he looked around at New Bark Town and thought how great it was that he was finally leaving this dump. There were only like 5 buildings and there were no stores around. There wasn't even a bowling alley. No school either, Scotty had attended the school in the next city over, Cherrygrove City. Before he entered the lab, he noticed a boy with long red hair wearing chains looking into the window. He appeared to be about Scotty's age.

"What are you doing?" Scotty asked the boy. The boy seemed to be startled.

"Get away!" the boy yelled at Scotty and pushed him away.

"Okay," Scotty said and went in the building. "What a freak." The lab wasn't too fancy, just an entry room and the real lab in the back. Most of the scientists in the lab seemed to have nothing to do. It seemed as if they had gone a little crazy from boredom. They walked around in endless paths and said the same thing over and over again. Scotty just shrugged it off and went to the back room. He found Professor Elm there.

"Hello, Scotty," Elm said. "I bet you are here for your Pokemon."

"Yes," Scotty replied, "I already know which one I want. I want Totodile."

"You're sure?" Elm asked. Scotty nodded and Elm picked up one of three Pokeballs on the table. He handed it to Scotty. Scotty let the Totodile out of his Pokeball. After becoming aquainted to Totodile, Scotty thought for a little bit.

"_Hm..."_ he thought, "_I bet the little guy hates it in this Pokeball..."_

"So, little guy," Scotty said, "Don't you hate being in this Pokeball?" Totodile shook his head in agreement. "Well...Time for you to get back in it." Scotty completely forgot about feeling sorry for Totodile. Totodile sighed sadly as he was zapped into his slightly cramped home.

"Scotty, I need you to do something for me," Professor Elm said. "I have a friend, who is slightly odd, who says he has discovered something fantastical and amazing and he wants me to see it. He lives just north of Cherrygrove City. Would you care to go get the discovery for me?"

"Well I don't..."

"Good," Elm said, not even waiting for a reply. "Now please hurry up with your task. I am an impatient person."

"Okay..." Scotty said. "Well, seeya."

"Good luck, Scotty," Elm said as Scotty left the lab. Scotty went back to his house and grabbed his bag. He said goodbye to his mother and to his life as he knew it. He went towards the exit and waved at everyone he had known. People gave him a bit of advice as he walked by. Scotty left the small town he had grown up in and started his new life as a kid pursuing a dream of becoming a Pokemon master. (Of course.)


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty was walking and had gotten about 10 feet away when he saw something rustling in the grass. He walked up to it and pushed two large blades apart from each other to find to his surprise a bird jumping out and pushing him down. The Pokemon was Pidgey, as Scotty had recognized. Scotty smirked as he pulled his Pokeball from his Pokeball belt(which happened to be a big fashion no-no, but oh well.) "Go Totodile!" Scotty said, making ridiculous movements, spinning, and then eventually letting go of the Pokeball when he could have just thrown it. Totodile made a cute hiss when it finally appeared. "Wow, that is not intimidating at all..." Scotty murmured under his breath. "Totodile attack that Pidgey with er..."

"Hiss!!!" Totodile cutely shouted as he ran at the bird Pokemon and tackled it.

"Good job, Totodile," Scotty said. Totodile repeated the action and slammed Pidgey into a tree. Scotty thought he had won, but of course, he hadn't. Pidgey made a loud screeching noise and starting flying around in circles around Scotty and Totodile, picking up dust along the way. Before Scotty could say anything, a cloud of dust was blinding him and flying into his mouth. He fell down, as he was obviously hurt by this. When the dust finally cleared, Scotty looked up to see that the Pidgey was gone. Totodile seemed to be very weak and tired. "Here, buddy, get back in your Pokeball. You deserve some rest." Scotty kept walking until he heard the same screeching noise he had heard earlier. He turned around to see his buddy Pidgey flying towards him with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, no," he said, "Not again." But Scotty was not expecting what he was about to get. Behind the Pidgey was a large group of Pidgeys, and that was not good. The group all started attacking at Scotty, and he felt pain he ahd never felt before. It felt like needles were poking him at every angle, in every place. He thought "_Well, this is how I die. Great. Ouch." _

"Jigglypuff sing those birds to sleep!" A girl's voice yelled.

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly e e puff," a wonderfully pleasant voice started to sing. Scotty felt the pain lessening, but he felt himself getting drowsier and drowsier as the song went on. He eventually felt no pain and saw only blackness...

"Are you okay?" a girls voice said, and it sounded distant. "Hey, guy, wake up. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Scotty muttered. As his eyes opened he lay in a bit of shock, as a very beautiful girl was standing over him. She had beautiful blonde hair and the greenest eyes under the sky. Her skin was completely flawless, and she had a sweet voice.

"Good, you're finally awake," she said. She helped him up off of the ground. He stood up to see that he was taller than her. She was wearing a nice green blouse that went with her eyes perfectly and a jean miniskirt. She was the most pretty girl Scotty had ever laid eyes on. "I'm Aubrey."

"Hi, I'm er I'm Scotty," he greeted.

"This is Jigglypuff," she said, picking up the pink puff Pokemon.

"Jiggly!"

Scotty laughed a bit. "Hi, Jigglypuff. I bet it was you that put me to sleep." Scotty then remembered what happened. He looked down at his arm to see a white bandage covering, with a bit of blood showing on it. "

"I tried my best to help you out," Aubrey said.

"Thank you," Scotty thanked Aubrey and smiled. She smiled back. "So, where are you headed to?"

"Oh I don't know," Aubrey answered. "I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. Jigglypuff here is my only companion, and we decided to travel around the world."

"You know," Scotty said, "I just started my journey too, and you seem like a good companion. Would you like to travel with me? I plan on traveling the world and becoming a Pokemon Master, you know."

"Of course you do," Aubrey sarcastically stated. "But, I'll accept your offer. You seem like a nice boy, and you are very cute."

Scotty blushed. "Well, I don't know about that but..."

"Yeah and about that Pokeball belt..." Aubrey said.

"What about it?"

"It's a very big fashion no-no, you know."

"Um..." Scotty said. "Let's get on our trip. I have to go just north of Cherrygrove City to visit an odd man named Mr. Pokemon. Then I have to take his discovery back to Professor Elm in New Bark Town."

"Sounds good to me," Aubrey agreed. Then Aubrey and Scotty made their way to Cherrygrove City, talking (and flirting a bit) on the way there.


End file.
